Far Away
by Hanging.by.a.moment
Summary: Set in Deadalive Scully has just recived a phone call that Mulder is alive. Set to the song Far Away by Nickelback.


Far away

I don't own any of the x-files characters unfortunately, they are the property of Chris Carter.

This is just something I randomly thought of whilst listening to the song 'Far Away' by Nickelback. I recommend the song.

Be nice this is the first fan fiction I have ever written. Im open to suggestions as to how to improve my writing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Agent Dana Scully was in a rush, she couldn't believe the phone call she had received half an hour earlier. It wasSkinner, he had said that Mulder was alive, but he couldn't be, could he?. She still didn't believe it. How could he be alive when she had buried him just 3 months ago?

She was driving as fast as she could in the rush hour.

She ran her hands through her short red hair. Oh god she thought why won't this god damn traffic move.

She flicked on the radio, hoping to hear some good news about the traffic.

"Well I'm afraid to say that there are massive tailbacks, people shouldn't hope to get anywhere in a hurry" said the radio.

Damn it she thought, slamming her hand down on the dashboard.She was angry now she needed to see him, she needed to be by his side.

"Well since you people will be waiting awhile lets get some good music on the go, starting with a new one from Nickelback" said the radio again, sounding cheerful.

The traffic still wasn't moving so Scully sat back in her seat, letting her thoughts take over as the song began.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

She had searched so long to find him, if only she had told him exactly how she felt before he left. She wanted him so badly, she needed him, and then to find out he was dead. That was the day that her heart had broken. Even the joy at finally getting pregnant, had almost gone after Mulder had died. She knew she still had the baby to look forward to, but without Mulder her life felt pointless.

_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

She loved him. She just wished she had been able to tell him that. Thinking back they both had. She remembered the day after she had rescued him out of the sea and he had told her he loved her, she had thought he was delusional, but thinking back she knew he had meant it. Ever since Mulder had been found dead she had kept kidding herself that he wasn't really dead, and she had only just got round to the fact that he was. He still haunted her dreams every night that was the only place where she could be with him.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

How she had longed for one last conversation with him, to tell him about her baby, and to tell him she loved him. All she wanted was just one last time for him to hold her in his arms. The way that he often had done, in the past. In his arms she had felt safe and isolated from the world. She hadn't completely given up though, she wouldn't let all that Mulder had fought for all of his life go to waste. She knew she had to keep going.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Suddenly there was a break in the traffic, Scully put her foot down and sped down the road. She had to be with him. Within 10 minutes she was there. She took a deep breath and entered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was true, everything that Skinner had said was true. She couldn't believe it, Mulder had completely defied the laws of science, he was alive. She was sat at his bedside, her hand linked in his, holding it very tightly. Suddenly she felt him squeeze it back. As she saw his eyes open, tears suddenly sprang to her eyes.  
_  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

She lay her head down on his chest, he held her, in those arms once again. The feeling she had longed for ever since he had gone, now returned to her. It was the feeling of love. She nestled into his chest again and felt all of her worries vanish, she silently whispered into his chest "I love you".

**The End**

No flames please


End file.
